


I Just Want You To Stay

by just_a_state_of_mind



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad!Wade, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, attempted suicide, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_state_of_mind/pseuds/just_a_state_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets home from work one evening to find Wade less than happy and sitting in his own blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want You To Stay

The flat was dark when Peter let himself in after work that night.  
'Wade?' Peter called, flicking on the light. 'Wade, I’m home.' There was no answer. Weird. Wade didn’t have any jobs lined up and he usually called if he had to go out so…

'Oh God,' Peter groaned, rushing to the bathroom. 'Please God, no. Not tonight.'

He paused outside the door listening to the patter of the shower, steadying himself for what might be waiting and just hoping to high heaven that Wade would be alive this time. Carefully he pushed the door open.

Wade was sat under the running shower, knees curled up to his chest, one of his many guns in hand. Water sluiced over him, dripping from his masked face and mingling with the blood sprayed across the tiles, turning it a delicate shade of pink. Peter’s breath hitched in his throat. 'Oh Wade.' he murmured as he crossed the room, 'What’ve you done this time?'

Wade didn’t look up as Peter sat down beside him under the cold water. Didn’t respond as he tugged the handgun from his unresisting hand. He didn’t even flinch away when Peter reached up to tug off his mask.

'Wade?'

The mercenary was silent and Peter began to panic slightly as he just sat and stared blankly at the wall. Eventually he took a shuddering breath.

'I just want to die,' he whispered. Straight to the point. Typical Wade. 'I’m ugly and broken and useless and-' he broke off, ducking his head as a sharp gasp broke from his lips.  
'And I’m just so tired of it all. I just want to go.'  
He fell silent again and Peter hesitated, unsure of what to do. He settled for wrapping an arm around Wade who shifted to bury his face into Peter’s neck.

'You’re not ugly,'he murmured. 'And you aren’t broken or useless.’ He pressed his lips to Wade’s forehead, closing his eyes at his warmth and his general state of alive-ness. 'You’re beautiful, Wade Wilson.' Wade gave a little chuckle but it caught in his throat, coming out as a broken sob.

'You’re a lousy liar, spider-butt.'

'You will always be beautiful to me.'

Wade is silent at that, just wraps his arms around Peter and holds him tight. A silent plea to stay echos unspoken, though they both hear it and it breaks Peter’s heart to see his partner like this.

They sit there for a while, the spider and the mercenary, holding each other under the shower and if the water is mixed with tears as well as blood, they don’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Please comment :)


End file.
